1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timing generators of the type used in direct sequence spread spectrum communications receivers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a programmable digital multi-mode two-channel timing generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Analog and digital timing generators for communications receivers are known. Heretofore, designers of digital timing generators have proposed timing control modules for spread spectrum receiver systems with fixed modes of operation for offset or non-offset data and offset or non-offset spreading. Such proposed timing control modules further provided for only fixed data rates and fixed pseudo noise (PN) rates.
Such proposed timing control modules provided for only fixed non-dedicated or dedicated tracking and the input sampling times were synchronized with the PN rate and/or the data bit rate.
It would be desirable to provide a universal multi-mode programmable two-channel timing generator that can produce programmable timing signals for different modes of operation, different data and/or PN rates, dedicated or non-dedicated tracking and synchronous or non-synchronous input samples.